


I Know Where I'm Going!

by aurorlaura



Series: I Know Where I'm Going! [1]
Category: I Know Where I'm Going! (1945), Shetland (TV), Shetland - Ann Cleeves
Genre: 1940s, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Scotland, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorlaura/pseuds/aurorlaura
Summary: Alternate Universe crossover fic bringing the story of the film I Know Where I’m Going! (1945) to Shetland and making it a romantic vehicle for Duncan Hunter and Jimmy Perez.Duncan Hunter, an ambitious young man from Glasgow, comes to Shetland to marry a rich widow. His head is turned by the lifestyle and values of the people there but especially by handsome naval officer Jimmy Perez who isn’t quite what he seems. There is magic, a ceilidh and lots of disruptive weather.Includes one character who is in the books but not the Shetland tv programmes.





	I Know Where I'm Going!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I Know Where I’m Going! is one of the classic films made by Michael Powell and Emeric Pressburger during the war. These two made arguably some of the best films to ever come out of this country including A Matter of Life and Death and A Canterbury Tale. Earlier in his career Powell made a film on Foula, one of the Shetland Islands. IKWIG (as it’s known to fans), was set in the Western Isles, but I’ve moved it and the Corryvreckan whirlpool to Shetland for this story. The plot bunnies for this one came to me while writing my long Duncan/Jimmy fic Wait along. I meant to wait until finishing that one before starting this one, but I think I wanted a quick route to a happy ending while I was making the boys suffer in Wait along. 
> 
> Mapping Shetland onto IKWIG was a no brainer in some ways and took some thought in others. Jimmy Perez is from a small island off the coast of a larger island, and he’s a ginger, so he’s the equivalent of Torquil MacNeil. It also makes sense that like Torquil, he’s an officer in the Navy. Duncan Hunter likes money, and in the Shetland novels his marriage to Fran ends when she finds out he’s been seeing an older rich woman - a good match with IKWIG character Joan Webster then. Another essential character is Catriona Potts - Torquil’s old friend who’s always watching out for him and knows before he does what’s going on. She’s also, like many female characters in P&P’s wartime films, coded as possibly lesbian. Gay film theorist Stephen Bourne suspects that Catriona may have seduced Joan at one point in the story. Anyway, Catriona is clearly going to be Rhona Kelly. Hopefully the story works for readers who haven’t yet had the pleasure of seeing IKWIG. But there’s no excuse for not seeing IKWIG - either before or after reading. 
> 
> I've written a sequel to this story set after the war, so if you liked this, you might want a look at part 2 which is called Coming home.

Duncan Hunter always knew where he was going. Being the grandson of a bank manager, he’d got a good start in life, but as far as he was concerned, he had a long way to go and the only way was up. Fresh out of school he took a junior role at the big new chemical works and his wit, charm and determination soon had him progressing through the managerial ranks. Age 24 he became personal assistant to Celia Isbister, the woman who inherited the role of company chairman from her late husband. ‘One of the richest women in Britain’ and ‘nearly my own age’ is how Duncan’s mother had described her, and both were true. It took nearly two years, during which Duncan joined the Royal Engineers and became a sergeant while writing almost daily letters and visiting Celia when he could. By his 26th birthday, Widow Isbister had promised to be his wife.

Glasgow, with its various factories contributing to the war effort, was not a safe place to be. It wasn’t bombed as often as Aberdeen or as heavily as London, but it was understandable that those who could afford to, such as Duncan’s future wife, would want to retreat somewhere relatively out of the way of the Luftwaffe. She had her own island, glorying in the name Fair Isle and it was so far from Glasgow it was practically Norway. This is where Celia wanted their wedding to take place.

Duncan’s mother had misgivings. There was something unseemly about her son marrying a rich older woman she hadn’t even met, and on an island far from everyone he knew. Mrs Hunter knew her son’s determination though, so she wished him well as she saw him off on the sleeper train to Aberdeen. On the train, Duncan drifted off to sleep to thoughts of how he’d live after the war - the things he’d buy, the places he’d go, the respect people would show him as a boardmember of the Consolidated Chemical Industries. He took it for granted that as husband of the chairwoman he would surely be brought onto the board. Yes, the future was full of promise.

The first thing that went wrong, was that the steward didn’t wake him up before the train arrived at Aberdeen. Instead, he was woken by the train whistle, prompting a desperate rush as he grabbed his wedding suit, bag and cap and jumped off the train just as it was setting off again. Fortunately he’d slept in his uniform rather than getting undressed. On the platform, he was met by the station manager as well as the chairman of the railway company who introduced themselves and arranged his transfer to the Shetland ferry.

The sea was choppy and the ferry arrived later than planned at Lerwick in a downpour of rain. Duncan didn’t let that bother him. He imagined some local baillie or similar would ensure he made his connection. In the end though, he was met by a pre-arranged taxi.

‘Mr Hunter?’ The driver called to him from the taxi window.   


‘Yes?’ Duncan said while peering through the rain.

‘Come in out of the rain. It’s a pity about the day. An hour ago it was very pretty. But it never stays fine for long on the islands, you’ll soon get used to it. I’ll be taking you south to the port at Sumburgh. I'm Iain Armstrong.’

Duncan settled into the back seat. ‘Pleased to meet you. Is it far?’

‘Quite a step if you walk, only 40 minutes if you have a car. And you have a car. Is it your first time in Shetland?’

‘It is, yes. I’m to be married on Fair Isle.’

‘Oh, so the rich woman on the island is to be your wife?’

‘The wedding is tomorrow.’

‘Well, well, _slàinte mhath dhut_ and a thousand blessings on you both.’

When they arrived at Sumburgh, Iain parked nearby a ruin that looked to have once been a fortified house. When he saw Duncan looking at it, he explained. ‘That’s Moy Castle, the ancient seat of the Maclaines.’

‘Where do they live now?’

‘Now there’s only Rhona, she lives down at the house.’ Iain gestured with his head down a hill towards the port.

‘Is anyone allowed in the castle?’

‘Oh yes anyone can go in, except the Lairds of Fair Isle. There’s a curse on them.’

Duncan smirked. ‘What sort of a curse?’

‘If they should ever step foot across the threshold. They say it’s a terribly strong curse.’

Duncan nodded politely, not letting his scepticism show. He looked towards the port again. ‘I’d better go down.’

‘I’ll wait for you. Billy might not want to cross over to Fair Isle in this weather.’

‘Oh, no my fiance is coming over to fetch me. There’s no need to wait.’

Iain looked doubtful, but drove off all the same. The rain had stopped, but a  fog was rolling in off the water and the sun was gradually sinking in the west. Duncan picked up his suitcase and headed toward the water. Three men were silhouetted against the water, two of whom were tying up a small boat. Duncan approached and put down his suitcase, speaking to one of the men who approached him.

‘Good evening.’ They said simultaneously.

‘Bad luck, no crossing today.’ Said the other man.

‘But isn’t that the boat from Fair Isle?’

‘No, that’s the ferry boat, but it won't go out tonight. Pity you didn’t keep Iain’s car to go back to Lerwick and spend the night in a comfortable bed.’

‘But I intend to spend the night on Fair Isle.’ Duncan said with finality.

The other man seemed nonplussed. ‘Oh. You can wait at the house, I know the people.’

‘I'd better wait here.’

The three men left Duncan waiting, speaking Gaelic amongst each other as they went. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the itinerary for the journey. He unfolded the paper, and as he reread, a wind blew up and swept the paper out of his hands and into the water.

The sun soon sank below the horizon completely, so resigning himself to not crossing to the island tonight, Duncan picked up his suitcase and headed back the way he had come. As he walked, a young woman appeared driving sheep across the path.

‘Excuse me, I’m looking for the house?’

The woman pointed. ‘You’ll see a wee gate, up the brae.’

‘Thank you.’

Finding the house, Duncan let himself in to a dark hallway then in to a warm and comfortable-looking front room with a tartan covered sofa, several lamps and a fire burning. A familiar voice spoke, more friendly than before. ‘I was just going down to get you. Come on in.’

Now in the light of the room, Duncan saw the man he’d briefly spoken with at the quay. He was a bit taller than himself, with reddish fair hair, delicate features and the uniform of a naval officer.

‘Rhona is out, she’s our hostess. She doesn’t know we’re here but she’ll find a corner for us. I’ve known her since we were kids.’

Duncan turned as the howl of several large dogs rose up outside the house followed by a loud whistle. The naval officer smiled and turned, facing the opening door. Several wet greyhounds bounded in followed by a similarly wet woman. ‘Rhona!’ the other man shouted, throwing open his arms. ‘ _gaol mo chridhe_!’

The woman responded in kind. ‘Jimmy! _a'bhalaich tha mi toilichte ga dh' fhaicinn._ ’

The happy reunion was watched by Duncan at first with ironic detachment, but soon he was charmed by the genuine warmth between the two islanders.

‘Jimmy it’s good for you to come and see an old bag like me.’

Jimmy tilted his head at Duncan and the woman turned to see him. ‘This is a fellow traveller to Fair Isle.’

‘Oh I see, Billy wouldn’t take you over.’

‘You’re right. This is Sergeant-‘

‘Duncan Hunter. How do you do?’

‘How do you do? I’m sorry I didn’t see you before, it’s Jimmy’s fault. You’ll stay here tonight of course? Will you have a dram?’

The three of them settled down on the sofa with drinks in hand. ‘Slàinte. How’s the war treated you?' Rhona asked Jimmy.

‘Not bad, saw a bit of the world.’

‘Home much?’

‘Not for four years.’ Jimmy said gloomily.

‘Staying long?’

‘Eight days.’

Rhona turned to Duncan. ‘I see you’re with the sappers, Mr Hunter.’

‘Please, call me Duncan. Aye. In civilian life I worked for a chemicals manufacturer.’ Looking past Rhona, he now noticed then that one wall was covered by a map of Fair Isle. ‘Oh, there it is. It looks huge!’

He walked over to have a closer look and Jimmy joined him. ‘It's six inches to the mile. Are you staying long on the Isle?’

‘A few days.’

‘Been there before?’

‘No, but I’ve heard all about it. You know it well?’

‘I’ve known it for 24 years.’

‘I wouldn’t have thought you as old as that.’

‘Four years older.’

‘Are you staying on the island?’

‘I’ve got eight days leave, I want to spend them there.’

‘Do you know Lady Celia Isbister?’

‘No, I’ve never met her.’

‘Does she know you’re going to Fair Isle?’

‘No. You know her?’

‘Yes.’

‘Nice woman?’ Jimmy asked mildly.

‘The nicest.’ Duncan replied with certainty.

‘I’m staying with the Factor, he’s got a house on the west side.’ Jimmy said, pointing to a cluster of shapes on the giant map.

Later that night, Duncan was in an upstairs bedroom hanging up his wedding suit when he heard a knock on the bedroom door followed by Jimmy’s voice. ‘It’s me, I’ve just been outside. It’s much clearer. With luck, we’ll be able to cross in the morning.’

Duncan continued getting ready for bed, then opened the window for a quick smoke. He didn’t spot Jimmy hanging out of an adjacent window until the man spoke. ‘Got a light?’

Duncan handed over his lit cigarette. As the flame took, the other man’s face was lit up and Duncan found himself thinking the man very handsome, this Jimmy whose surname he still didn’t know. Their fingers brushed as the cigarette was handed back.

‘At sunrise, if it’s clear, there’s a grand view of Fair Isle.’

‘I’m getting married there tomorrow.’

‘Well, It’s an honour for Fair Isle. May your pulse beat as your heart would wish. Have you got any beams in your room?’

Duncan looked behind him. ‘Yes?’

‘Count them before you go to sleep, and your wish will come true.’

‘Easy as that? People in modern houses don’t know what they’re missing. Goodnight.’

Duncan closed the window, hearing as he did so a final instruction from Jimmy. 

‘It won’t work if you don’t believe in it!’ 

Once he was in bed, he found himself looking at the ceiling. He counted the beams and prayed for the fog to be gone in the morning.

As soon as Duncan woke up, he looked out and saw it was a clear day. He got dressed, packed his suitcase and went downstairs where Rhona offered him a cup of tea. Jimmy came in looking windswept. ‘Good morning.’

‘Good morning. Your counting beams worked then.’

‘Trouble is, you pray too hard. We’ve had a gale warning. There’ll be no crossing today.’

‘But how long will it last?’

Rhona said, ‘It could last for a day or blow for a week.’

Duncan looked out the window. ‘It looks so near we could be there in two hours.’

Rhona glanced over his shoulder. ‘Billy McCabe would say, in less than a second you could get from this world to the next.’

‘Can I speak to the island?’

‘By radio from the Coast Guard post.’ Rhona told him.

‘We can stop there on the way to the hotel.’ Jimmy turned to Rhona. ‘We’ve been enough of a strain on your household. When’s the bus?’

On their way to the bus stop, Duncan and Jimmy passed Moy Castle. Duncan approached it, looking expectant. ‘Now’s my chance to see the castle. I suppose you’ve been in it hundreds of times.’

‘No.’ Jimmy stood aloof and sounding slightly uncomfortable.

Duncan was excited. ‘Really? Aren’t you coming in now then?’

‘No.’

‘You’re not afraid of that curse?’

‘What have you heard about the curse?’ Jimmy was taken aback by the mention.

‘Well, only that it’s upon the Lairds of Fair Isle. I don’t know if it applies to a future husband of the Lady of Fair Isle, but I’ll risk it.’ And with that Duncan opened the heavy wooden door to the castle. He turned back to Jimmy. ‘Coming?’

Jimmy looked up, frowning slightly. ‘I better introduce myself, as we never had a chance to be properly introduced. I’m Perez of Fair Isle, and I am the Laird of Fair Isle. Celia Isbister is only renting it from me for the duration of the war. From what I get in rent for a year, I can live there myself for six. That’s Highland economics.’

Duncan was abashed. ‘Oh, I see.’ He closed the door and came back to Jimmy’s side. The man had seemed almost embarrassed to admit his identity. Duncan found that he liked him more in spite of his modesty, or perhaps because of it. He wondered at the unwillingness to go into the castle though. ‘How can you stand it? Aren’t you curious?’

Jimmy glanced up to the ramparts. ‘My father never entered the castle, nor his father, nor his grandfather. It’s always been like that, and I don’t mind. Shall we go?’

Duncan and Jimmy boarded a bus crowded with men holding hunting rifles and speaking Gaelic. Duncan could make out enough to know that the other passengers recognised Jimmy and welcomed him fondly, and that Fair Isle seemed to be a topic of conversation.

After the bus let them out, they walked for a bit, stopping at a phone booth where Jimmy rang ahead to the hotel to reserve two rooms. The phone was just next to a waterfall that was rushing by so heavily it made the phone call difficult. Jimmy explained. ‘It was a dry summer when the phone was installed.’

Then it was on to the Coast Guard post where an elderly woman that Jimmy called Mrs Beeton stopped her knitting for long enough to connect by radio to Fair Isle.

Duncan stood by the radio machine’s microphone. There wasn’t a headset, so the call was overheard by the other two people in the room. ‘Celia darling, it’s Duncan.’

‘Duncan my love how good to hear from you. Isn’t it dreary about the weather. Listen, while you’re there you must stay with the Robinsons. They’re the only people worth knowing on Shetland.’

‘Thank you Celia but if you don’t mind I’d rather stay in a hotel. Is there anything the matter with your voice? Have you got a cold?’

‘No, nothing wrong with my voice. Do as you like my darling. While we’re on, Mr Foster, Mr Perez’s factor is here and he wants to talk to Perez, is he there? I thought he was in the army.’

‘He’s here but he’s in the navy. Well goodbye, see you tomorrow I hope.’ Signing off, Duncan realised that the slurring in his fiance’s voice wasn’t caused by a cold. His place by the radio was taken by Jimmy who had a jolly conversation with Foster some of which was in Gaelic. After they rang off, Jimmy asked Mrs Beeton how much they should pay for the radio connection.

‘It’s ninepence each Fair Isle.’

Duncan handed over a pound note, and Mrs Beeton baulked. ‘I’ll not can change that for you, sergeant.’

‘It’s alright.’ Jimmy said, handing over payment for them both. On the walk to the hotel he explained. ‘She wouldn’t see a pound note from one pensions day to another.’

‘I suppose people here are very poor?’

‘Not poor, they just haven’t got money.’

‘Same thing isn’t it?’

‘Oh no it’s quite different.’

The hotel receptionist also knew Jimmy and seemed to call him ‘Fair Isle’ as if that were his name. As Duncan waited for his key, he noticed a tapestry on the wall depicting a man on a boat in trouble surrounded by massive waves. Jimmy saw him looking and joined him in front of the tapestry.

‘This depicts the legend of Corryvreckan. Corry means cauldron or whirlpool. It’s the second largest whirlpool in Europe and lies just southwest of mainland Shetland. Vreckan was a prince of Norway who sought the daughter of the Lord of the Isles in marriage. The Lord of the Isles refused to give away his daughter except on one condition. Prince Vreckan must anchor his galley for three days and nights in the Corry. That of course meant certain death, so he returned to Norway and asked the wisest elders for advice. They told him to take three anchor ropes, one of hemp, one of flax, and one of the hair of maidens that are faithful to their lovers. The women gladly gave their tresses and Vreckan set off for Shetland. On the first night the hemp rope broke, on the second night the flax rope broke. On the third night- ’

‘Excuse me, but is it not Perez of Fair Isle?’ Jimmy’s arm had been touched a man who looked to be in his late 50s and wearing a naval uniform. He gave Jimmy a broad smile.

‘Yes. And you’ll be a Campbell.’

‘John Campbell. You have your father’s memory Fair Isle. You’ll come to our ceilidh tomorrow night of course, and you are welcome too, sergeant.’ He gave Duncan the same broad smile.

‘A Perez at a Campbell ceilidh?’ Jimmy said in a jokey tone.

‘Ach, my father would be proud.’ John Campbell reassured him.

After John took his leave, Jimmy turned to Duncan.

‘You should come, it’ll be a chance to meet your neighbours.’

‘Here you are sergeant.’ The hotel receptionist said, holding out the key to Duncan’s room.

They had dinner together in the hotel at a table next to a large window with a view towards Fair Isle. They talked about their lives before the war and their lives since they joined up. Duncan found out that Jimmy was also not yet married. They had both lost their fathers in the first war, and both acknowledged that ‘it won’t be long now’ before they themselves crossed the Channel. When it was time to go to their separate rooms, they stopped for a last dram, then another. At one point, while Jimmy was telling a story about the first time he saw barbary macaques in Gibraltar, he put a hand on Duncan’s knee, seemingly unconsciously. At this point, Duncan decided it was finally time to say goodnight.

That night in his room, Duncan looked at the ceiling and saw there were no beams. Still, he sent up a fervent wish that the gale would drop.

As soon as he woke the next morning, he took a deep breath and opened the curtains. Outside he couldn’t see the land or the sea, only grey fog and heavy rain first blowing one direction then another. Setting his jaw and braced for the day not going his way again, he went to the hotel reception and asked for Iain and his taxi to be brought to him.

Duncan appeared at the hotel again at dinner time and found a hotel maid flirting with Jimmy. ‘It’s been an awfully wet day, Fair Isle.’

‘It has, Bridie. Will we see you at the ceilidh tonight?’

She looked delighted at the question. Duncan interrupted. ‘Hey.’

‘Ah, there you are. I hear you’ve been at the Robinsons.’

Duncan was surprised that news had travelled so fast, but then again, this is an island. ‘Yes, we played bridge. I suppose I better go to this ceilidh.’

Jimmy smiled. ‘I’ll take you.’

A few hours later, Iain dropped them off at the Campbells’ ceilidh, where a large barn had been cleared for dancing and a wooden platform built that was currently being used by three men in uniform playing bagpipes.

‘Jimmy Perez! I should tell my father you’re here.’ Welcomed a delighted John Campbell. ‘We have three pipers from the south! They were on their way to play at a wedding on Fair Isle but couldn’t make it across. Ah, it’s time for my speech, excuse me.’

The pipers stopped playing and John took the stage, spreading his arms wide and beaming at the people packing the barn. ‘I ask a hundred thousand blessings on my father and mother, sixty years married this day. The pride of the great Clan Campbell.’ With a gesture, he directed the pipers to play again and the whole room erupted into singing _The Campbells are Coming_.

Jimmy directed Duncan to a ladder to a hayloft where he could climb up for a better view. At one point, he lost his footing and Jimmy steadied him with one hand on his arm and another on his hip.

Duncan cleared his throat. ‘I went down to Sumburgh this morning.’

‘I know.’

‘I went into Moy Castle.’

‘Did you?’

‘Shall I tell you what it’s like inside?’

‘Please.’ Jimmy leaned forward, interested.

‘It’s just as you told me in the story, there’s the well with the stone inside, and at the top on the ramparts a stone - ‘

‘-with the curse written on it.’

‘You have seen it then?’

‘No, but my grandmother told me.’

‘You know then? Anyway, I’ve read it.’

‘It’s a terrible strong curse.’

‘Terrible.’ Duncan smirked at him.

‘Now you know why a Perez dreads to enter the castle.’

‘Where does that name come from anyway?’

‘The story is that when the Spanish Armada lost a ship here, one of the sailors survived and married a Fair Isle woman.’

At this point the pipers stopped and a song started up without musical accompaniment. Jimmy looked at the party. ‘That’s a fine song, _The Yellow Hair’d Laddie_. Do you know it?’

Duncan shook his head.

 _‘It goes, I'll crack and I'll kiss wi' my love ae half hour._  
_It's ae lang half hour, and we'll e'en mak it three,_  
_For the yellow-hair'd laddie my gudeman shall be.’_

Jimmy looked back at Duncan, heat in his eyes. Duncan’s jaw dropped open slightly and he gripped the ladder on which he was standing.

Then they were interrupted.

‘Fair Isle is that yourself?’ An elderly voice cried out. John Campbell approached with his father, who took Jimmy’s hand, shaking it and speaking with emotion. ‘It’s fine to see you at my diamond wedding.’

Jimmy shook the old man’s hand. ‘Here’s length of good life to you and Mrs Campbell.’

‘Thank you indeed. You and your friend must come in to dance. Do come in, sergeant.’

Duncan’s voice shook. ‘That’s very kind, Mr Campbell but Fair Isle knows I have to go.’

Jimmy blocked his exit with a hand on the ladder. ‘Fair Isle knows nothing of the sort.’ He then grasped Duncan’s elbow and led him toward the dancing. Leaning in, he said, ‘Cheer up, they are your pipers’.

 _The Dashing White Sergeant_ started up and they joined the dancing.

The ceilidh was due to last to the morning, but they left when it was still dark, both tired and happy. Jimmy hovered as Duncan opened the door to his room, and without looking up, Duncan said a hurried goodnight and closed the door behind him, then leaned back on it to steady himself. He closed his eyes, wishing even harder that somehow tomorrow he could leave Shetland.

The next morning, they went down to Sumburgh together. The weather was much the same as it had been the day before. They found the ferryman Billy McCabe in the boathouse cleaning his engine while a younger man handed him tools. The young shepherdess Duncan had seen on his first night in Shetland was also there.

‘Morning Billy. Alison, Sandy, I’m not sure if you’ve met Sergeant Duncan Hunter?’

‘Please call me Duncan.’ He said, offering his hand.

‘Billy is Alison’s father.’

‘That’s done then.’ Billy said, standing up.

‘Will you be crossing today, Mr McCabe?’ Duncan asked him.

‘No I will not, sir. I will take you across as soon as it is humanly possible. Now I’m going to see the dentist in Lerwick.’ Billy said firmly and left the boathouse.

Alison looked at him apologetically. ‘It’s only when there’s a gale that himself has the time to see the dentist.’

‘I saw you at the ceilidh.’ Jimmy said to Sandy. ‘You’ll be marrying soon.’

‘Oh, I’m to be called up. Anyway I’ll have to wait another 3 or 4 years.’

‘Why is that?’ Duncan asked.

‘It takes money to get married.’

Duncan was curious. ‘How much?’

Sandy thought for a moment. ‘Twenty pounds.’

‘Himself is asking that much for a share of the boat.’ Alison explained, referring to her father.

Duncan and Jimmy took their leave and went up to the house to see Rhona.

‘Who is it?’ Rhona called from the kitchen.

‘The islanders.’ Jimmy called back.

‘Stay for lunch.’ Came the voice again.

Duncan looked at the map of Fair Isle moodily. ‘Jimmy?’

‘Yes.’ He came to stand close by.

‘Will you help me get to the island? Mr McCabe would listen to you. If you asked him, he’d try to get you there. Besides, you’re wasting your whole leave.’

‘I don’t mind.’

‘You must do. You love Fair Isle and haven’t been there for years.’

Jimmy spoke more firmly, leaning closer. ‘I don’t mind.’

A dog came into the room, causing a door to creak and Duncan moved away toward the fire. ‘You won’t ask him?’

‘No. You don’t understand. It’s more than his job to take us across, it’s his duty. If he could, he would. It’s not safe to go. Can’t you wait until tomorrow?’

‘I’m not safe to stay.’ Duncan muttered under his breath.

‘What?’ Jimmy asked, concerned, putting a hand on his arm.

A bell rang from the kitchen and Rhona shouted out. ‘Lunch is ready!’

After lunch, Duncan made his excuses and left while Jimmy and Rhona caught up on island gossip. After an hour, Alison burst in on them.

‘Please ma’am, sir, don’t let Mr Hunter make Sandy take the boat out. Himself is going to murder Sandy!’

Jimmy jumped up and ran down to the quay. Sandy had the boat in the water and was filling it up with fuel.

‘Don’t be a fool Sandy, you’re after losing Billy’s boat and drowning the pair of you!’ He shouted. ‘How much did he pay you?’

‘Twenty pounds!’ Sandy shouted back. ‘Now who’s the fool?’

Jimmy’s tone was desperate as he tried to reason with Sandy. ‘I’ll make it up to you, come on boy, give him back his dirty money.’ 

‘Ach but I promised. He made me promise and that’s the truth of it.’

Jimmy turned and ran back to the house. He met Duncan inside with his suitcase, heading towards the door. Duncan looked at him defiantly. ‘Go on, say something.’

‘I will. Are you a complete fool? Is it not enough that you’ve been told you can’t sail today. Do you think you know better than people who’ve lived here their whole lives?’

‘Sandy said he’d take me.’

‘What do you expect him to say, you bought him didn’t you? What about his family? What about the crew of the lifeboat that’ll be sent out to find you? What about their families?’

Duncan pushed past him and Jimmy grabbed his shoulder, pushing him against a wall. ‘Why do you think Billy refused to take you? Because he’s as stubborn as you are?’

‘Because he wanted to go to the dentist.’

Jimmy gave up, letting go of Duncan's shoulder, his voice anguished. ‘Oh, go ahead. And drown yourselves.’

Duncan left. Jimmy looked up and saw Rhona down the hall watching. ‘You heard I suppose?’ He asked her.

‘They heard you in Lerwick. Jimmy, they’ll never make it.’

‘What do you expect me to do about it?’ He said gloomily.

Rhona tilted her head, holding out a hand as if she were stating the obvious. ‘Jimmy, he’s running away from _you_.’

He looked at her in surprise. ‘Say that again.’ Jimmy grabbed his raincoat and ran out the door.

Duncan was on the quay. ‘Hold on there!’ Jimmy got in the boat and helped Duncan down. After getting the nod from Jimmy, Sandy started the engine and they set off, Alison watching them from the quay and praying quietly.

Sandy steered and looked out for any approaching weather while Jimmy kept an eye on the engine and checked his sextant. Duncan held on to the side looking increasingly ill as the waves threw the boat up and down relentlessly. They had made a steady pace for some time when suddenly Sandy shouted. ‘Over there!’

Jimmy looked in the direction Sandy was pointing and saw a massive black wall heading towards them. A storm. He shouted to Duncan. ‘Get down under the hood and hang on!’ Grabbing a metal bowl he thrust it in Duncan’s hand. ‘You’ll have to start bailing.’

The storm brought higher waves, one of which nearly pitched the boat over. The wave swept Duncan’s suitcase into the water and the engine was soaked and blown out. Jimmy shouted. ‘Keep bailing, I’ve got to take the engine apart.’ 

As Jimmy and Sandy worked on the engine, Duncan exhausted himself with bailing. He stopped when there came a loud roaring sound he had never heard before. He looked at Jimmy in alarm. Jimmy looked back and said grimly, ‘Corryvreckan.’

Duncan looked around and saw that they were drifting helplessly towards a massive roiling funnel of water with no way of turning away from it without the boat's engine running. He gripped the side of the boat and sent up one final wish. Behind him, the sound came of the engine starting again.

Jimmy collapsed, patting first the engine cover then the side of the boat. He and Sandy spoke urgently in Gaelic, Jimmy gesturing directions and Sandy started steering again, turning back towards Sumburgh. Once they were on their way, Duncan, his eyes still on Fair Isle in the distance, spoke to Jimmy. ‘You never told me what happened to the third rope. The one made from the hair of faithful maidens.’

‘It held firm and Prince Vreckan survived. Nothing is stronger than true love.’

‘No, nothing.’ Duncan gasped, closing his eyes as the boat pitched again.

By the time they got back to Sumburgh, the water was calm and the sun had almost sunk below the horizon. Alison and Billy were waiting on the quay.

The boat pulled alongside, Sandy looking dazed and exhausted and Jimmy rueful. Alison helped Sandy out of the boat and Billy raised his hand to hit him, but Sandy collapsed on the quay.

Rhona was waiting for them in the house. Jimmy smiled at her and took off his coat. She reached out to take Duncan’s arm and lead him to the stairs. He didn’t meet her eyes. She spoke kindly. ‘There’s a fire in my room and that’s where you’ll sleep.’

Duncan undressed and got into bed. Rhona brought him a hot drink. ‘You must think I’m awful.’ Duncan said.

‘I don’t think anyone’s awful.’ She reassured him.

‘Not even when I’m breaking my neck to marry a rich woman?’

Rhona smiled. ‘I’d swim to Orkney for £10. Scrabster for £20.’

‘What about Jimmy?’

Her smile grew bigger. ‘He’d do it for £15. But you know, money isn’t everything. Now go to sleep. And if you count the beams, your prayers will come true.’

Duncan sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. ‘I’m not praying tonight. Goodnight.’

The morning was clear and bright. When Duncan came downstairs Jimmy was looking out the window and Rhona was sitting among her dogs and doing some mending. Duncan joined Jimmy at the window. ‘I wonder what happened to my wedding suit.’

‘A merman will marry in it.’ Jimmy replied in a matter of fact tone.

‘How is Sandy this morning?’ Duncan asked, looking towards the boathouse.

‘Butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.’

‘So who’s for Fair Isle?’

Jimmy turned to him. ‘Not me. The only passengers I can see are you and three pipers.' He looked out the window again. 'Here’s the boat coming.’

‘I better go down and meet it. Goodbye Rhona, thank you for everything.’ Duncan took his leave.

‘I’m for the bus. Bye Rhona.’ The old friends hugged and kissed, and Jimmy followed Duncan outside.

They got to the point where they would part ways, between Rhona’s barn and the boat house, and Jimmy stopped. ‘Will you do something for me?’

‘It depends.’ Duncan said.

‘At some time, will you have the pipers play The Yellow Hair’d Laddie?’

‘It might happen. Will you do something for me?’

‘It depends.’ Jimmy said.

Duncan looked into his eyes. ‘I want you to kiss me.’

Without hesitating, Jimmy took him in his arms and kissed him. Duncan pressed into him, feeling a loss when Jimmy broke off the kiss. They stood back, panting, and parted ways without another word. Jimmy walked on and found himself at the entrance to Moy Castle. The words of his grandmother came back to him.

_Now Jimmy, I’ve told you a thousand times. Once upon a time, hundreds of years ago, Perez of Fair Isle took a beautiful wife from the mainland, but she was in love with a cousin of hers, a Maclaine who held Moy Castle._

Jimmy crossed the threshold and entered the castle.

_When Perez was away, she escaped Fair Isle and took refuge in Moy Castle. One black night, Perez came and besieged the castle, taking the lovers prisoner. He chained them together and dropped them into the well._

Just off the main hall, he saw the well, just as his grandmother had described.

_The well had nine feet of water in it and a stone just big enough for a man to stand on. The Laird watched as the lovers held each other above the water til their strength failed and they dragged one another down. Before she died, the woman cursed Perez and every future Perez of Fair Isle, if they should ever cross the threshold of the castle._

Jimmy climbed the stairs to the ramparts on the top of the castle. Ivy grew over the walls, and he pushed it aside to read.

_There’s the curse carved in stone on the ramparts, there to this day. It goes, “This is the curse of Catriona Maclaine of Sumburgh. My curse on Perez of Fair Isle and every Perez after. If he should ever cross the threshold of Moy, never shall he leave it a free man. He shall be chained to a man to the end of his days. And he shall die in his chains”._

Jimmy stood reading, something falling into place in his head and in his heart. He let the leaves fall back over the stone as he heard pipes in the distance. A joy took hold of him as he recognised the tune and looked out over the south ramparts.

There was Duncan marching up the road with three pipers leading the way. ‘Hoy!’ Jimmy shouted down.

‘Hoy!’ Duncan shouted up, waving. He set off running for the castle entrance and Jimmy ran down the stairs. They met in the main hall, embracing.

‘I’m not really afraid of this place.’ Jimmy said.

‘I know.’ Duncan said.

They kissed again.

**Epilogue**  
Duncan and Jimmy got a two berth cabin on the boat to Aberdeen, but they didn’t sleep. As Aberdeen harbour came closer, they still lay naked, sweating, kissing and holding each other. Neither mentioned they might both be dead in a matter of weeks. In fact, they hardly thought of it since now they couldn’t feel more alive.

‘So, when we’re home again.’ Jimmy said, smiling. ‘Glasgow?’

‘Don’t be soft. We’ll live in Fair Isle. Of course I’ll join you up there.’ Duncan kissed his forehead.

Jimmy saw Duncan off at the train, hugging him before he got on, and risking a squeeze of his hand through the window. Around them were women and men kissing, but they were only aware of each other.

Over the next twenty months, a total of four letters reached Jimmy from Duncan. Three came before D-Day and one after. Nothing had got through for five months now, but Duncan’s name hadn’t appeared in the lists of the dead or missing either. Fortunately, Rhona’s letters were getting through more regularly

In November 1945, a rumour was going around Jimmy’s ship that their next sailing would be their last. There were always these rumours, but this time they were accompanied by the certainty that they’d be allowed home in time for Christmas. The men’s certainty grew soon after they docked in Hamburg, and so did Jimmy’s when his Captain told him that the thousands of men waiting at the docks were to be transported to Rosyth. Jimmy joined many of the other men in welcoming the soldiers on board. There was gentle joking between the soldiers and the sailors, and Jimmy noticed Scottish Lowlands accents among the embarkees.

One man sounded Glaswegian and Jimmy stopped him with a hand on his chest, asking, ‘What Battalion are ye?’.

The soldier answered with a huff. ‘10th Battalion, Royal Scots.’

Jimmy gripped the man’s shoulder, his mouth dry. ‘Do you know Duncan Hunter? Royal Engineers?’

The man’s face softened into a smile. ‘Oh aye.’ He shouted over his shoulder. ‘Alick! That Hillhead laddie down there?’

A shout came back. ‘Hunter?’

‘Aye he’s wanted up here.’ The man confirmed.

Jimmy scanned the crowd, his eyes wide, looking from the dock to the deck. The men kept streaming on board. He couldn’t let himself believe they’d both made it through, but he kept looking. Then there he was, Duncan, standing a couple of meters away, his rucksack on his back, looking at Jimmy. They closed the distance between them and hugged so hard it felt like they’d become one person.

When they stood apart, they kept hold of each other’s forearms.

‘So, where are we headed?’ Duncan asked, his face flushed and his voice breathless.

Jimmy’s eyes were red rimmed and his voice hoarse. ‘Rosyth, then perhaps…’

‘Fair Isle?’

Jimmy nodded, and they smiled at each other.

**The end**


End file.
